The First Date, Again
by messersmontana
Summary: Jo and Zane are having their first date...again. Will this time be better than the last first date? Read it and find out.


The First Date, Again

Here is my long awaited first date with the Zane of the new time line and Jo. I'm sorry it took so long, I was dealing with family all week. We're all getting ready for the birth of my newest niece. I am dedicating this one to everyone who's been giving me all the positive reviews, and have asked me to keep writing. Thanks to you all, I have decided to keep it going. This is for you.

Jo and Zane are having their first date...again. Will this time be better than the last first date? Read it and find out.

I own nothing in this story, but the idea. Believe me, if I owned the show, Zoe and Zane would not be getting together and Jo and Zane would have gotten engaged. I also don't own the music from Celtic Thunder that is mentioned in this story. They're just 2 of my favorite songs. I got the lyrics on the internet.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo was nervous, even more nervous than she'd been on her first date with her Zane. This was her first date with the Zane from this time line. It was scary and a little exciting. She was so nervous and afraid that she'd mess it up...again.

She didn't know where he was taking her for dinner, but she decided to dress casual in a light blue blouse and a dark blue flowing skirt. She had her hair loose and down and only had a light dusting of make up on. She looked in the mirror and thought that she looked nice, and only hoped that he thought so too. She looked at the clock, it was almost eight and Zane should be there soon.

Jo remembered her first date with her Zane. It had been on a Sunday for lunch, after church. She's felt so dumb with him, because he was so smart. She'd messed up the date and almost their relationship before it had even started. But, she'd made it up on their second date, and they'd had a great relationship...until the whole worm hole thing. She only hoped that their first date and this relationship went better.

"Jo, you have a visitor downstairs. Zane Donovan is here for you. You look beautiful by the way." SARAH said.

Jo blushed and went to the door. "Thank you SARAH. I think I'm ready for this. I can do this." She said the last to herself as she took a deep breath and walked out of her room and headed for the stairs. It was now or never. She slowly walked down the stairs.

Zane and Jack had been talking when Jo got to the bottom of the steps. Zane had his back to her, but Jack was looking at her. "Hey Jo, look who's here to see you. You look great." He said.

"Thanks Carter. Hi Zane, I'm ready to go." She said as she approached both of them.

Zane turned around and his eyes grew wide as he saw her outfit. "Wow Lupo, you look great."

"Thanks Zane." She said as she waited for him to give her a sign that they were leaving.

"Well, I'm out of here. You kids enjoy yourselves tonight, and don't leave too much of a mess." Jack joked as he headed for the door.

"What? What are you talking about Carter?" Jo asked confused as she followed him to the door.

"I'm going over to Allison's for dinner and to plan Jenna's first birthday party. Zane here has conspired with SARAH to set up your dinner date here." He explained.

Jo looked at Zane as Jack left. "What does he mean that you conspired with SARAH to set up our dinner here?"

Zane smiled at her. "Well, after you said yes to our date, I called Sheriff Carter and asked him if he could suggest a nice place to take you. He said that the only place he's ever eaten out was at Cafe Diem, and I wanted something a little nicer than that for our first date. So Carter suggested that maybe we could have dinner here cause he'd be gone. He said that SARAH could make a great dinner for us and that she could maybe do something to the place to make it look more like a restaurant." He explained.

Jo followed him into the dining room to see that it had been transformed to look more like a fancy restaurant with a small table for two, set with nice candles and flowers. It looked very romantic." SARAH did all of this?"

"I set the table and brought the flowers. SARAH did everything else. After dinner, there will be dancing and a movie too." He said.

Jo was touched that he'd thought of flowers and dancing too. "That all sounds wonderful Zane.

He held out a chair for her and then went over to sit across from her. "I haven't danced in a long time, but it sounded fun. SARAH said that she has the perfect movie for us, but she wouldn't tell me what it was.

She smiled at him and drank some of her water. "That sounds like her. So, what's for dinner."

He smiled back and got up to go and get the plates that SARAH had ready. "Chicken, baked potatoes, and steamed mixed vegetables with dinner rolls on the side. SARAH said it was all your favorites. Oh, and for dessert, apple pie a la mode." He said as he put the plates down.

Jo was very impressed, he seemed to be trying to do everything to make this a great date. "This is all perfect. The food looks and smells wonderful."

"I wanted this to be the perfect date. I was really hoping that it would lead to a second date." He admitted.

This made her happy, she missed him and even though he wasn't the same Zane, he was doing a great job at being him. It was funny how close to their second date this was coming to. To make up for their failed first date, Zane had made dinner for Jo at his place and it'd been chicken too. He'd rented a movie for them to watch and they'd danced late into the night. It had more than made up for the other date.

"Jo, you in there?" He asked when he'd seen the tears form in her eyes.

She looked at him and wiped her eyes. She couldn't tell him what was the real reason for the tears. "Yeah, I'm sorry, this is all just so perfect and it means a lot to me. If the rest of the date is this perfect, then I'm sure there will be a second date."

He smiled back. "Let's dig in, it smells good." He told her.

They started eating in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally Jo could take the silence no more. "This is really good, it perfect for tonight."

"I was hoping you liked it, SARAH said that it was your favorite. I was just going along with her suggestion." He told her.

"Well you made a wise choice. I wonder what movie she chose for us, hopefully a good one." She said as she finished her food.

Zane got up and took the empty plates away and replaced them with the dessert. "She wouldn't tell me what movie it was, she was afraid that I'd spoil it and tell you." He said and laughed.

She laughed with him and they talked about the infected AI's from the day before as they ate their pie. "Can you believe that Andy thought that he had feelings for me? I mean come on, how could he think that? I quit my job because he came along. I'm just glad that he and SARAH got together."

Zane got a little nervous. No one knew about him not fixing Andy. "What makes you think they're together?"

"First off, when Carter and I came downstairs this morning to go to work, Andy was coming out of the maintenance closet finishing buckling his belt." She explained and shivered.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that Andy spent the night with SARH?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep, Andy spent the night with SARAH." She confirmed.

"How? No wait, I don't want to know. Go Andy." He said.

Jo finished her pie and got up, taking their plates into the kitchen. "So, are you ready for the movie?" She asked him.

"Sure, let's go see what SARAH has planned for us." He took her hand and led her into the living room.

She felt goose bumps on her arm at his touch. She really missed that feeling, it always happened this way when he touched her. She let him lead her over to the sofa. "Wow, you really made this look like a movie theater Zane."

"Actually that was all SARAH and Sheriff Carter. My idea was dinner and dancing, they suggested the movie." He admitted as they got ready for the movie to start.

Jo was pleasantly surprised that SARAH had picked a comedy for their movie. She'd put Furry Vengeance on for them. Jo would have thought that SARAH might put an action flick on for her, knowing how gung ho she was. Not many people knew that Jo loved comedies.

Zane was surprised and shocked about the movie too, and he was about to apologize to her when she started laughing during the movie. He finally relaxed and got into the movie too. Brendan Fraser was funny and the movie was a blast. It was the perfect movie for their date.

They both laughed for an hour and a half, watching the movie. At one point, Jo was laughing so hard that she collapsed onto Zane and he wrapped an arm around her. They'd shared popcorn that Jack had placed on the coffee table, and playfully fought over who got the last Red Vine or Raisinette. Of course Jo won both times, and Zane let her win without her knowing it.

The movie ended and Zane shut the TV off. "That was a funny movie."

"Yeah it was, and I'm glad that SARAH chose it. I wanted to see it, but haven't had the chance yet." She replied as she picked up all of the stuff and took it to the kitchen.

When Jo walked back into the living room, Zane had the furniture moved out of the way. He turned on some music and turned to face her. "Would you like to dance Jo Jo?" He asked her as he held out a hand to her.

She smiled st him and took his hand. "I'd love to dance with you Zane." She replied.

He pointed the remote at the stereo and pushed a few buttons until Take Me Home came on. He took her into his arms and they began dancing. "I hope you like this, it's one of my favorite CD's."

_I sit here thinkin'_

_As the sun is sinkin'_

_Over the mountain_

_And the dry, _

_dusty ground_

_As the night_

_is fallin'_

_I start recallin'_

_The nights_

_In my own home town_

_I see their faces_

_In familiar places_

_I hear the music_

_That they_

_played way_

_back then_

_My heart rejoices_

_As I hear the voices_

_Calling me_

_Home again_

She smiled at him. It was Celtic Thunder, and her Zane had also liked them. He'd even gotten her hooked on them. "I like Celtic Thunder too, and I love this song."

They danced to the song and she laid her head on his shoulder. This was almost like it used to be with her and Zane. He would play a song and pull her into his arms and they'd dance. She really missed this.

_Home_

_Oh take me home_

_Home to the people_

_I left behind_

_Home to the love_

_I know I'll find_

_Oooh take me home_

_As the sky is burning_

_My mind is turning_

_To the cold_

_winter evenings_

_By my own fire side_

They danced to Take Me Home and then Home came on next. They just happened to be two of her favorite Celtic Thunder songs. It was like this Zane knew her almost as much as her Zane did.

_Another summer day_

_Is come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Just wanna go home_

_I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_'I'm fine baby, how are you?'_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

_Another airplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_I've got to go home_

During the two songs, Zane held her in his arms and she kept her head on his shoulder. It was so perfect and she never wanted it to end.

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_And it feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_Cause this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day has come_

_And gone away_

_And even Paris and Rome_

_I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel alone_

_Let go home_

_I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_Let me go home_

_It'll all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

They danced to the rest of the CD, but he skipped the fast songs so that they could stay like this and dance slow and in each others arms. They didn't want it to end, but they knew it had to. Jack would be home soon and Zane had to go home soon.

The time came when it was time for Zane to leave. Jo walked him to the door and was preparing to say goodnight. "Thanks you for a perfect date Zane."

"It's my pleasure Jo Jo. When do you want to do it again?" He asked her, taking her hand.

"We could discuss it over lunch tomorrow." She replied.

He smiled. "Sounds great to me. So, I'll see you at Cafe Diem for lunch?" He asked.

She returned his smile. "Sure, I'll see you at Cafe Diem for lunch. Grab us a booth if you get there first."

He leaned over and kissed her, pulling her into his arms. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back, instead of killing or maiming him for being so bold. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Goodnight Jo Jo, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Zane." She replied as she watched him leave. She walked upstairs to her room and laid down on her bed. There was a huge smile on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. Zane had kissed her.

This had been the best first date she'd ever had. She was falling for this Zane as he was slowly becoming the Zane she knew. Maybe her luck had finally changed in this time line. Maybe it wasn't so bad and didn't suck after all.

She got ready for bed and couldn't wait until lunch at Cafe Diem tomorrow. She really hoped that she and Zane were getting back to the way things had been for them in the other time line. She hoped that she could finally get a break in this time line and be happy with Zane again. She fell asleep remembering the perfect first date with Zane.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

I hope that it was well worth the wait. And Katie, I hope it what you had asked me for. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
